


You made your choice, and now I make mine.

by KliqzAngel



Series: Make Me Want You.  Want You to Make Me. [4]
Category: Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse disguised as BDSM, Angst, BDSM, Cheating, Dark fic, Dom!Jared, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sub!Christian, The feels!, it makes me cry, self destructive tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Choice</p><p>Every choice has its consequences.  Some are more painful than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You made your choice, and now I make mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be darker than what I usually write. All but one story came out in first person POV, which I don’t write much so I hope it came out alright. This is for an old prompt challenge over at Jared Chris on Livejournal.
> 
> This was written by someone (me) without experience in this type of relationship. I did do research, and speak with friends who do have experience in this world. I tried my best to be true to this type of relationship and not get too far out over my skis. I do understand abuse and BDSM are NOT the same thing. I tried very hard to make sure that while both are discussed in this series along with self destructive tendencies, that there was a difference.
> 
> Please no throwing stones. I won't enjoy it, and the series is old enough it won't change anything.

This time it wasn’t just marks that you could just explain away. I caught you in the act. Your wrists secured to the bedposts. Your body covered in angry welts and bloody cuts. Something else I forbid and you have apparently ignored. Cutting is dangerous. Cutting can get out of control too easily. I have spanked you and whipped you and left beautiful marks on your skin, but I have never bled you and I never will.

Your collar is calling to me. Lying forgotten and discarded carelessly on the dresser. It was given out of love. It was given as a symbol of my devotion to you and your devotion to me. This whole thing between us, Christian, has always been your choice. I may make the rules, but you hold all the cards. The out is yours for the taking at any time. You didn’t have to go this far. I would not have kept you prisoner had you asked for your wings to fly from me. 

I see in his eyes that this person you chose is afraid of me, as he should be. He’s touched what is mine. I don’t share. I circle him and snarl deep and low. I want to rage. I want to break. I want to tear him limb from limb. 

He runs before I can even land the first strike.

You are beautiful. 

I stand at the end of the bed staring as filth comes from your mouth. Another thing I forbid, but if fidelity was so easy to disregard not swearing must not have even required thought. Even with the marks of someone else on you, you are still beautiful. I love the way your skin marks. It’s as if every dream I had for us is burning in front of my eyes. I refuse to hide my pain. Weak I may be in your eyes, but I believe success between us can only be reached with complete honesty. 

Fool I may be, but I still have hopes that someday you will be mine.

It is my choice. I choose to believe in us. I choose to believe in you. I worry about you. I worry what will happen to you once I walk from this room. 

I love you, Christian. 

You made your choice.

And, leaving this room with your collar in my hand. 

I have made mine.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
